Walk Like an Egyptian
|year=1986 |mode=Solo |dg=Female |difficulty=2/3 (Medium) |effort=2/3 (Average) |nogm=3 |nosm= |pc=Orange Red-Orange (Remake) |gc=Cyan Blue (Remake) |lc=Light Blue (Remake) |mashup= |alt= |pictos = 67 |perf = Julia Spiesser |dlc = December 20, 2011 (Just Dance 3) |nowc = WalkLike |dura= 3:14 |kcal= 22}} "Walk Like an Egyptian" by The Bangles is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 ''(as a DLC), ''Just Dance Now, ''and ''Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is wearing an Egyptian outfit which includes: * Purple Egyptian wig * Red Egyptian bra * Bracelets and purple glove * Orange skirt * Purple anklets Remake In the remake, the dancer remains relatively unchanged. However, her bra is now orange and the rest of her outfit is slightly darker. She also has more visible make-up. walklike_coach_1@2x.png|Original Walklike_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place near a Egyptian temple with four firesides. Some pyramids along with a brightly shining sun can be seen in the background. In Just Dance Now, some of the pyramids have been moved to the other side. Gold Moves There are 3 'Gold Moves '''in this routine, all of which are the same: '''All: '''Lower your arms in a circle while shaking back and forth. Walklike-gm.png|All Gold Moves WalkLikeAllGMJDU.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups ''Walk Like an Egyptian ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Baby One More Time * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Rich Girl * Wild Wild West Captions Walk Like an Egyptian ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Catch the Sun * Dizzy Isis * Egyptian Slide * Egyptian Statue * Egyptian Walk * Keops Hips Trivia * The beta version had a different choreography with a different colour scheme. * ''Cigarette and hookah ''are not censored despite the fact that they refer to smoking and doing drugs. * This is the first routine with an Egyptian theme in the Just Dance series. It is followed by ''Night Boat To Cairo from Just Dance 3, Rich Girl from ''Just Dance 2014'' and Dark Horse from Just Dance 2015. * In Just Dance 2 the artists are simply credited as Bangles but in Just Dance 3 the full name is used. * Ubisoft changed the original version of this choreography. It could be because of her glove being on her left hand. * Unlike many HD remakes, her facial features remain visible in Just Dance Now. * There is an incorrect pictogram at the end, as shown in the gallery below. The pictogram doesn't show the move involving a raise of the leg; however, the coach raises her leg anyway. * Little Apple recycles a move from the routine. ** However, the Little Apple coaches perform that move in a slightly different way. * The Just Dance 2 menu bubble of the song doesn't show the dancer. Instead, it shows a shadow of her doing a move in the choreo. Gallery Walklike.jpg|''Walk Like an Egyptian'' (Just Dance 2) Walklike thumb@2x.jpg|''Walk Like an Egyptian'' (Just Dance 3) Walklike.jpeg|''Walk Like an Egyptian'' (Remake) wlaegyptmenu.png|''Walk Like an Egyptian'' on the Just Dance 2 menu Walklike_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover 410.png|Avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/Now Walklikegold.png|Golden Avatar Walklikediamond.png|Diamond Avatar WalkLikeAnEgyptian.png|Beta picture WLAECoachBeta.png|Beta coach walk like pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms errorwlae.png|The pictogram error jd2 background.png|''Just Dance 2'' Background WLAEbg.png|Remake Background Videos The Bangles - Walk Like an Egyptian Just Dance 2 - Walk Like an Egyptian-1 Just Dance 3 Walk Like an Egyptian, The Bangles (Solo)-(DLC) 5* Walk_Like_An_Egyptian_-_The_Bangles_Just_Dance_Now Walk Like An Egyptian - The Bangles - Just Dance Unlimited Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Females Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Trailers